


Ret'urcye mhi (Maybe we’ll meet again)

by DyslexicProblem2224



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, it have a lazy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicProblem2224/pseuds/DyslexicProblem2224
Summary: Well that it’s weird Cody didn’t recognize this voice nor did CC-2224. Where was he? A medic center? Was he on Kamino or they transport him somewhere else? When finally he managed to open his eyes...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 18





	Ret'urcye mhi (Maybe we’ll meet again)

Something happened to Kamino and CC-2224 didn’t realize it. Kamino was under attack by someone of them. Possibly by some Vader apprentice, Starkiller??? Wasn’t it he’s name Galen Marek? Yes. CC-2224 was informed for him but that didn’t mean he like him. It was something about him that CC-2224 didn’t like and he’s suspicions came after all to reality.

An explosion happen and CC-2224 was down with a dizzy head, unconsciousness hit him so CC-2224 fall asleep and after moments later Cody wake up. So many years of brainwashing, he was free but he was feeling tired too and having a hard time to breathe, unfortunately he have to get up, even though he didn’t want to get up. Cody thought because of the injures or the bad memories hitting his brain like a wave hitting on a rock. He shoot Obi-wan down into a cliff and the bloody bastard survive! Of course he would survive, this kind of luck was always with him even in the worst situations. 

Order 66 make him feel just awful. When Chancellor Palpatine- No… When Emperor Palpatine gave the order he felt like a hunter looking for his prey and once the prey was found just killing it. Not that was hard to see him up on this huge Boga. “Execute order 66” that’s who it came the end of Commander Cody and the rise of CC-2224.

“Why I did that?” with tears running down his face. Well he kind of knew, it was some chips the clones was having. Rex did say that to Cody when Fives death happen. Poor Fives he didn’t know how much right he was. Indeed Rex warn everyone to have a good eye one that, only few heard Rex. Most of them disappear, die, leave or never heard of them as many says nothing happened by accident or randomly everything have a value on it. 

Voices started to be heard everywhere. Some yelling orders, others screaming by fear, medics giving orders to everybody just to help the hurt ones. Someone came to him asking him everything to confirm that he was okay or how bad was he. Cody didn’t respond either he get up, the floor look comfortable so he stay there and closing he’s eyes to take a rest from this hell. Sleep took him. He saw Obi-wan but he hands was covering his eyes and his shoulders was shaking like laughing, honestly to Cody thoughts it’s the least thing he is going to do, crying was more expected. Well it was normal, many stuff happened and a well train Jedi or not, Obi-wan was a human and no one can take all this aaray (pain), then release everything to the Force, it’s just much to take! Cody just wanted to hug him, tell him the most comforting lie. That everything is alright but he knew nothing was okay. Still little lies gives hopes to everybody, correct? He didn’t know what to believe. Not anymore.   
In old times he was having a purpose, old times stays in old times. This was the present and it was unpleasant for everyone.

“-ody…Cody. Wake up my friend” well that it’s weird Cody didn’t recognize this voice nor did CC-2224. Where was he? A medic center? Was he on Kamino or they transport him somewhere else? When finally he managed to open his eyes a really tall man was near him brown hair with a bit of grey showing, blue eyes staring at him…No, he was checking if everything is alright “Are you feeling better commander?” the first of the man. “Who are you and where the haran (hell) am I?” he try not to sound stressed but here we are, losing all his chillness’. Cody look around and everything was beautiful and so much peaceful, which means that’s not Kamino. Usually Kamino is cloudy and grey but here was a paradise! “Relax Cody, my name is Qui-gon Jinn and let’s say you are in the other side of the living force” of course he is going to thanks the man but when he is calmer, right now many stuff is happening to his liking. “How you know me sir? And other side of the living force? I’m sorry but…” was it tears on his face or it start raining? Possibly the first one. “I know commander and it’s alright to feel lost. Well first thing first, I believe you are dead my friend and your soul decided to stay here because you want something. I don’t know what though. You will learn possibly soon enough. But don’t worry, many of your vod, of course and others, did the exactly the same with you. Secondly I know you from my poor old padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi” that name just hunt Cody forever. A wonderful red hair with brilliant blue eyes falling blank of Utapau waters. “No please. Not like that…Not without a good bye or a sorry. He never deserve that.” “Commander I under-“ “NO!!! YOU DON’T I JUST WANTED A FUTURE WITH HIM” silence fell over the two men’s. “I’m sorry general Jinn. I didn’t want to raise my voice like that.” “Let’s keep the ranks for others” well he understands where Obi-wan take it at least. 

Something weird happened, both of them look around but did not see anything. So they left speaking one to each other. Deep inside Cody just wished that if anything happen it was the letter he left for Obi-wan years ago. He write this letter just in case if something happen to him and couldn’t say a good bye to him.

Somewhere on Tatooine two Stormtroopers approached a lonely hut, it was kinda far from the moisture farming but not that much. One of the troopers knock the door of the hut, an old man open the door. Around to his fifties, faded red hair with grey in a mix and strong sky blue eyes “How may I help you gentlemen’s?” the troopers didn’t know about the hidden lightsaber in his hand but they didn’t have to. “Are you Ben Kenobi?” one of the two men ask “Well yes. Is something wrong?” “One of our troopers left a letter for you and we decided to give it to you” “Just give the damn letter Gary and let’s leave” “Quite Bob! Here sir.” Was it Gary who hand the letter? Yes it was him, Bob was a bit nervous than him. “Thank you. Would you like something ?” “No sir, we are just fine.” that was for sure Bob “Actually we would appreciate some water sir.” Gary just put a smile on Ben, he was so confident.   
Ben go inside in his hut and put water for them, they thank him and left. That was it, Ben go inside in the living room, and it was nice to speak with people again even if they are imperials he miss to speak with somebody. Time for the letter Obi-wan. He was curious of course who knew him from the empire. 

Dear Obi-wan,   
Please stop worrying if I’m alright- I’m doing fine, it’s you I’m more worried about. Sorry for not keeping my promise and for leaving you like that. I know you stop smiling since all this happened. I’m sorry that I let go, even though I know you wanted me to keep hanging on. But it’s not your fault, so please cyare (love) stop blaming yourself and continue to live on.  
Love, Kote

Ben that night felt silences and Obi-wan mourn another beloved one, he knew one day they will be together again.  
Years pass, Luke grown up and his first mission was to save Leia, déjà vu to Ben tastes. He was fighting Vader. He knew what to do, sacrifice himself, it was his time anyway but it was a lesson for Luke that he have to learn.

He raise the lightsaber and with one strike he was gone. Obi-wan wake up in a beautiful place, the first thing he saw was his sweet Cody. Running to the hug of his beloved one, both of them happy seeing each other. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Kote” (I love you Cody) Obi-wan speak first “Ni kar'taylir ner copikla jetii” (I know my cute jedi). Maybe the war didn’t want them together but the force always wanted.   
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it till the end! I'm impressed! I hope you like it. Sorry about the bad English and the bad Mando. I kinda suck. Even negative comments are aloud. Have a nice day!


End file.
